1. Field of the Invention
Processing apparatus and methods for optimizing the value of carcass portions.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,998 (assigned to the assignee of this invention), a method and means for optimizing the value obtainable from hog carcasses is disclosed, utilizing individual hog measurements and current market values to determine cutting parameters. Ham and loin primal cuts for each carcass half are optimally produced in accordance with measurements made on the individual carcass from which the cuts are obtained.
In an effort to maximize the value of hog slaughtering in a processing plant, each hog must be treated individually. The yield potentials from each hog carcass must be analyzed based on current market values, taking into account the market value of the various weight ranges of each primal cut. Also, it must be considered that the yield potential of most of the cuts is varied by the point of demarcation which still remains within the customary trade practice. Where a primal cut is going to be reduced to a boneless cut, it is frequently possible to deviate beyond normal trade practice and improve the value of the cut without any detriment to the value of the end product, either from the processing plant's, customer's or the ultimate consumer's point of view.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,998, the value of hog cuts must be calculated daily using the current market values for each cut. Since the market value of each cut is based on the cut weight on cuts within a given weight range for the same market value on any given day, the desired weight to maximize the value of each of the primal cuts for the current market is determined by establishing the exact points of demarcation between each primal cut on each individual carcass. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,998, the consideration relates to a determination of the line of demarcation or the cutting point for the ham and loin cuts. In the apparatus and method described, the computer solution is indicated on a left side scribe readout digital display and a right side scribe readout digital display.
In practice the computer solution is displayed digitally by a series of numbers indicating to the butcher the distance from the aitch bone calculated by the computer to be the optimum under the then existing marketing conditions. A gauge like ruler has a cup-shaped member at one end and a sharp point scribe attached to a member movable along the gauge. The operator reads the value displayed and positions the scribe the distance from the cup shaped member displayed on the read out display device. By placing the cup shaped member over the aitch bone a line of demarcation between the ham and loin is cut into the carcass which then acts as the instruction to the butcher to make the cut at the line so scribed.
In practicing the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,998, it has been determined that more accurate cutting can be obtained if, instead of scribing a mark on the carcass, the computer's solution to making the cut as between the ham/loin and shoulder/loin is indicated by either the position of a light line or a shadow.